


Be Still, Be Silent

by Shoujo_Nosferatu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death, implied anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujo_Nosferatu/pseuds/Shoujo_Nosferatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Efficient, unyielding, with nothing in your heart you are yet driven to your dreadful task, on and on like a piston. Like a machine. A fallen child ruminates on the terrible actions they are committed to carrying out. </p>
<p>I wrote this small thing while sorting through my thoughts during the No Mercy Route. Finally cleaned it up into something I like. Nothing graphic, it's all very vague. And very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still, Be Silent

The snow falls gently around the great black pillars of trees. The air is still, not calm but tense. There are shadows all around, and the only sound is black boots crunching a steady unerring rhythm down the path, towards the town.

  
I am hunting them. That is what it seems like, doesn’t it. Stalking after them through the tall dark woods. (At one point I would have wondered how trees so tall could grow in such a dark cavern but I do not wonder much at all, here, now.) I meet their eyes and theirs are so large and black and perfectly round like an animal’s. One after another they stare up at me and cry, and snarl, and joke and bargain and plead and then, silence.

  
I do not feel anything.

  
They hit the ground in a cloud of dust before me, swept away into the slush with the wind and still there is nothing. Not in my head and not in my heart. Just a great, yawning lack of something. All pitch black and dead. And hungry.

  
“You’re empty inside,” he’d said. “Just like me.”

  
My hands are numb and tight but they do not feel like mine. The teeth in my head are chattering but the sound they make seems far away. Footsteps pound the snow in front of me but my mind is somewhere else. It is foggy and I cannot think.

  
But something must be driving me. I cannot tell what. All I know is I cannot stop. Even if I wanted to, I cannot stop.

  
Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I wish that when I met them, one of them would stop me. Somewhere, deep down in this pit inside of me, I hope that I find one of them that will kill me.

  
But I know, even further down, that they cannot.


End file.
